Vegeta vs The Shark
by Mid 90's
Summary: This is a side story from my first story. Let me just warn you all before you read this story. The following contains nudity, sexual language, explosions, animal violence, Vegeta violence, Chi Chi violence, Ron Burgundy and his crew including Baxter violence, and yaoi. Yes there's yaoi. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Attention all readers. If you want the complete story check my other story SVU helps BDZ Chapter 6. It starts where it says *Video* If not, enjoy the story.

* * *

Gohan asks his new fiance "Geta, what if there's sharks or dolphins in the water?" "Like that's gonna happen." Vegeta is now only down to his slacks. "Geta..." "Gohan. We're both saiyans. Your father killed Frieza, my son killed Frieza, and you killed Cell. I don't think a shark or a dolphin is going to give us any problems." "But Geta you haven't killed anything super life threatening yet." Vegeta annoyed by that comment glanced at Gohan for a moment, then looks at his clothes. Vegeta holds his hand out and blasts a weak ray towards Gohan for a few seconds. Gohan suddenly felt the cool night air. He realizes why and covers himself "Did you just blasted my clothes off!?" Vegeta smirked "You're clothes were life threatening." Gohan's face blushed furiously "How the hell am I suppose to go home with no clothes on Vegeta!" "No one will see you if you fly fast enough" Gohan turned more red "But..." "Now get in the water! Or would you rather let everyone including Krillin's brat see you in your birthday suit." Gohan growled knowing he had no choice. He steps into the water until the water reaches his shoulders. "You owe me new underwear you asshole." Vegeta grins "That's fine with me. Today when I bought that suit I also found a store that sells underwear. Some guy name Victor showed me some panties that'll look good on you." "W..Wha...?" "How do you feel towards lace?" Gohan's eyes widened "Geta are you serious?" "Gohan you walk around my apartment wearing nothing but your long sleeves and underwear. I can't ignore that. Especially when you're showing off your teddybear underwear" "Those were cute!" "And I think you'll look cuter with lace on that nice round ass of yours." "Geta!" Vegeta pressed his lips to Gohan's. Kissing Gohan always manages to keep him calm. "You're lucky I love you." Vegeta caresses Gohans thighs "And I'm lucky to have you."

After a few minutes of fondling each other, something pushed Gohan's butt which caused him to gasp. He puzzled and asked Vegeta "Geta did you buy those pills again? I thought I told you not to take those anymore. Remember what happened last time when we did that video." Vegeta, replied "I didn't buy them this time. That video we did though was worth it. I didn't care if my erection lasted two days we got over two million views because of that video, and as a bonus for me I managed to piss off your mother. " Gohan spoke "Geta, your dick feels harder than usual that's why I ask." Vegeta, now confused spoke "Gohan my dick didn't even touch your ass yet. I'm sort of floating in the water here. "Whatever Geta, can we just skip the usual teasing this time and do this. I can't wait any longer." Vegeta raised an eyebrow "Gohan I'm serious this time." "Wait what..?" Gohan suddenly spotted a fin nearby. Gohan swam closer to Vegeta "Somethings swimming with us." "I swear to Dende if it's the beta male again, he's gonna meet my dick on his face… that didn't sound right." "No, Vegeta I think there's an animal near us. We should get out of the water" "We're gonna stay Gohan." "Why?" "first of all there's no room in Kame House to screw." "Does that really matter right now?" "Yes. Second, that thing touched you so as your new mate I can't let it get away with it." Gohan couldn't help but smile at that comment "Oh Geta." *Jaws theme* As the sea creature swam closer to them Vegeta was ready to take on the challenge. The creature popped it's head out of the water and stared straight at Vegeta. Gohan spoke "It's a shark? But why did it stop swimming." " I don't care why, It's going to meet my fist in a few sec-AAAARGH!" The shark grabbed Vegeta with its teeth and dove underwater which startled Gohan "Vegeta!" Gohan also dove underwater trying to look for both of them. It was too dark, he couldn't see anything. He then tries to sense Vegeta's ki. Luckily he found it in a far distance. He swims near the area hoping to find Vegeta. When he reached his destination, he saw something coming out of the water. Gohan just hopes it's not the shark. Fortunately Vegeta appears from the water "Vegeta are you okay?" "That shark is trying to kill me! It took me under water and just keeps smacking itself at me!" "Oh… my… Dende." "What!?" Gohan giggled "Geta I think the shark's trying to mate with you." Vegeta instantly felt repulsed "W...What!?" "We'll... Geta that's how sharks mate. The male battles out the female by trying to inser…" "Don't you finish that fact!" "We should really get out of the water now." Vegeta snarled " I'm not leaving like this!" Gohan knows Vegeta well. He also knows if anyone tries to cross Vegeta's rage… Let's just say you'll never be heard from again. "Vegeta are you thinking about killing that shark?" "If I say no will you believe me?" "Vegeta sharks are endangered!" "Our entire race is gone and no one gave a damn about it! Killing this shark isn't going to harm the Earth… that much." "Damn it Vegeta!" The shark spots the pair and swims towards them. This time Vegeta isn't going to underestimate the shark. The shark leaps out of the ocean startling the couple then aims towards its new target Gohan "Vegeta!" Vegeta noticed then clenched both his fists "Hell no! Nobody mates with my Gohan in this ocean, but me!" He punches the shark with all his physical strength on its side sending him flying to the other side of the island.

Meanwhile inside Kame House, Marron was stargazing outside the window and noticed a shark falling into the water making a loud splash. She whispered to her sleeping father "Dad, I just saw a flying shark." Krillin was too sleepy to grasp what his daughter just said "That's nice sweetie, now go back to sleep okay."

Gohan spoke "Don't you think that was overkill." Vegeta instantly replied "Nope." They both suddenly sensed a ki coming towards them fast. Vegeta couldn't believe it survived his punch. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Gohan also amazed "What.. the hell is with that shark!?" Vegeta growled "Gohan I'm gonna need you to swim back to the island." "What are you planning Vegeta?" "The same thing I did to Zarbon on Namek." "Can't we just get out of the water." "Gohan, I sent that shark flying, who knows how many feet into the air and somehow survived. Do you think just getting out of the water is going to stop it?" "You have a point. For once." "I'm going to spank you hard for that last comment after this. Now go!" Vegeta prepared his attack by focusing his ki into both his fists surrounding them with energy. As the shark tries to bite Vegeta again, Vegeta swims underneath the shark and punches it. The energy caused the sharks insides to blow up instantly while the impact formed a very large wave washing the entire island. Gohan felt even more colder when he got out of the water. He tries to look for Vegeta, no sign of him. He looked towards the ocean and noticed the shark moving towards land. "You've got to be shitting me!" Gohan put both his hands together getting ready to form a Kamehameha. "This is for Vegeta!" The energy appeared from both his hands "Smile you son of a…" "Wait Gohan, don't cook the shark yet I'm underneath it!" Gohan stopped in an instant. He ran towards Vegeta to hug him "Geta! I thought you were dead." "I told you that shark was nothing." "Whatever. I'm just glad you're here."

Gohan asked "What do we do with the shark now Geta?" "What nature intended us to do. We eat it." "So we're having shark then." "Hell yeah! Does the old man have any spices?" "Last time I checked it was about a month ago." "Great. Now where are we going to get spices?" "My Mom's house is nearby. I can steal some." "You're going to risk stealing spices from your mother's house?" "I don't think there's any danger. I bet she still thinks she's stalking me at our apartment." Vegeta chuckled "Thanks to the decoy I made. Alright if you can handle it go ahead then." Gohan just remembered he's still naked "I need clothes Geta remember?" "Oh come on. With that body of yours, you don't need clothes." "Geetaaaa…" "Fine. You can borrow my collared shirt." "Let me also borrow your slacks." "I'm using the slacks." "What about my bottom, Geta?" "Hold on I have something for that. It's amazing my suit didn't get wet." Vegeta knelt down to grab his slacks, He pulled out of his pocket a pair of black lace boyshorts. Gohan's expression went blank after seeing the lace. "You actually bought the underwear!" "I had to Gohan, it was one of the last pair, and I had to fight off some perverted old man, way shorter than Krillin, because he was stealing all the underwear from the store." "Gohan had nothing to say but "J..Just give them to me." Vegeta watched carefully as Gohan set both his feet into the shorts pulling them up through his long legs and watched as the lacy fabric stretched around Gohan's butt and seeing the waistband sit comfortably on his hips. Gohan noticed Vegeta watching him. "You're such a voyeur." Vegeta smirked "I was right, they look good on you." Before Gohan left they both examined the shark and came across a floral tattoo on the underside of it's fins which read Doby. Vegeta wondered "Who the hell is Doby!?" "Maybe it's someone's pet and named it Doby." "What kind of idiot keeps a fucking shark as a pet!?"

Meanwhile in Southern California Ron Burgundy and his friends including his canine companion Baxter were waiting for Doby on the beach. Brian looked at his watch "Hey Ron are you sure Doby's gonna be here. We've been sitting here almost the whole day." Ron answered "He always visits. There's probably traffic in the ocean, that's why he's so late." Champ spoke "I don't know why we keep visiting Doby if he's just going to attack you again, then Baxter has to jump into the water and save you." "I bottle fed him Champ, he's like a second son to me." Brick comforted Ron "I'm sorry for your loss Ron." Ron and the others looked at Brick confused, Ron told him "He's not dead Brick, he's just late." "Whatever you say my friend, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm always here for you."

Back at Kame House "I'm gonna need someone to help me cut this shark into pieces." "Why don't you ask Yamcha to help you?" "The beta male? But he's just like Raditz." "So?" "I hated Raditz." "If you don't want to ask him do it yourself." "You're lucky you're wearing that lace." Gohan grinned "Enjoy the view from behind because I'm off, I'll be right back."

Vegeta went inside and saw krillin and his family sleeping in the living room. Yamcha must be upstairs with the others. Upstairs he found Yamcha sleeping next to Puar and Oolong. "Hey...Wake up." He shook Yamcha really hard instantly waking him up. Yamcha felt blurry "Vegeta… done screwing Gohan? What time is it?" "I need your help." "Look Vegeta I don't swing that way, plus It's going to feel awkward to have sex with Gohan knowing he's my best friends ki-" *boof!* Vegeta elbowed him on his head. "You're not touching my mate. I need your help cutting a shark to pieces." Yamcha was thrown off by what Vegeta just said "What shark?" "Just get outside." Outside, Yamcha is amazed to see a shark over ten feet laying dead outside Kame house. "What the hell Vegeta! Why is there a dead shark here!?" "Long story short it crossed paths with me." Yamcha felt sorry for the sea creature "That poor animal didn't even see it coming." "I need your help cutting this Shark." "Why?" "We're going to eat it that's why." "We're gonna have shark for breakfast?" "It's already morning?" "It's one a.m." "How the hell did we waste time?" "I don't know either. At least Master Roshi will have food, he barely has any food in his house. Just prepare the shark in the back while I go get Krillin. With a shark this big we're gonna need more muscle." "Kay." Yamcha looked around "Where's Gohan?" "He went to go steal some spices from his Mother's house." "Is that a good idea?" "Don't worry we kept her distracted with a decoy at our apartment." "Oh, that's good then."

In a far off distance a small ship flew fast through the ocean heading straight to Kame house.

Yamcha went back inside to wake up Krillin. He knelt down and shook him a bit "Krillin... Krillin... hey... wake up. Rise and shine" Krillin stretched both his arms and yawned "Yamcha… done screwing Puar?" *smack* right beside Krillin's head. "Ow, dammit Yamcha what the shit?" "We need your help." "What happened?" "Vegeta happened." "Can't even sleep without Vegeta causing trouble." Krillin sensed a ki coming towards the island "Hey, who's coming towards us? " "Yamcha also sensed a ki, then it felt familiar. "Oh no. She saw through the decoy." The small ship landed on the island. Out jumped Chi Chi with a blade in hand. Vegeta was waiting in the back for yamcha and krillin to help him. He kept poking his hard member playing back how Gohan put on the underwear "Dammit! I can't stop thinking about Gohan in those lace shorts. Gotta find a way to get rid of these thoughts right now." All of a sudden Vegeta heard someone yell "Where's my Gohan!?" Vegeta felt startled "That'll do, still need to wait a bit." Chi Chi pointed the blade at Yamcha and Krillin "What did you muscle bound morons do to my sweet innocent Gohan!" Yamcha replied "We didn't do anything!" "Lies! I heard about a party that I wasn't invited." Krillin replied "Why would we invite you? You never hangout with us anyway." "I heard Gohan was here! What was the celebration for?" "Chi Chi you really don't want to…" "Tell me!" Krillin sighed "I tried to warn you. Vegeta and Gohan are getting married." Chi Chi's eyes widened "What…?" Krillin said it again "Vegeta proposed to Gohan. They're getting married." Chi Chi couldn't believe what she just heard "No… Gohan is my husband. We have a child together... He was a gift for me, he was meant for me and me only. Why... would he choose... that monster over me?" Yamcha tells her "Chi Chi please, put the knife down and we'll talk." "No! I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to confuse me, but it won't work. I know my Gohan loves me. I gave him life. I protected him from his monster of a father, I fed him, bathed him, clothed him, gave him and education, and all of my unconditional love! There's no way he's going to marry that pure breed monster! I bet you all made up that plan because you can't stand me and Gohan together!" Krillin was getting irritated. First because Yamcha woke him up too early, and dealing with Chi Chi's shit. Early in the morning. Just to make Chi Chi lose her mind he told her. "We're not making this up Chi Chi, as a matter of fact Vegeta took Gohan out in the ocean to screw him." "You're lying!" "Why would I lie? You said you heard Gohan is here right? Where do you think Gohan and Vegeta are? Cuz they're certainly not in the house." Chi Chi panicked. She ran inside the house looking through all the rooms, not caring who she disturbs. Surprisingly no one woke up (Damn…). Chi Chi ran back outside and grabbed Krillin by the collar of his shirt "Where are they!?" "I told you in the water." Krillin suddenly spots Vegeta's suit vest "See Vegeta's suit vest is right there." Yamcha also spotted bits of Gohan's clothes on the sand and played along "Hey Krillin, there's also bits of Gohans clothes, how much you wanna bet Vegeta Blasted Gohan's clothes off leaving him naked." They both chuckled. Chi Chi threw Krillin out of the way and yelled to the ovean "Hold on Gohan I'll save you from that monster-*boom!* Chi Chi flew hitting one of the palm trees. Krillin got up and dusted all the sand off of himself "Well it's about time Ve...geta?" Krillin found himself amazed of Vegeta carrying a ten feet shark. "What… the fuck!? What happened to that-" "It crossed paths with me, that's all you need to know." Krillin couldn't move "Did you really hit Chi Chi with that shark? Is she still alive?" "If she's dead all drinks are on me." Yamcha went to her and checked if she still has a heartbeat. He felt relieved "She's still alive." Krillin cursed "Dammit! I could really use a drink." Krillin sighed "So what do we do with this now Vegeta?" "What nature intended us to do." "We're gonna eat her too?" "I wish, I'm just gonna take her back to her house." Yamcha asked "Wait how is that nature's intentions then?" "Nature works in mysterious ways. Plus Gohan will probably kill me if he found out I killed his mother." Krillin spoke "I don't think Gohan will be that upset. I mean the woman made his life miserable." "I know Krillin, I know." Vegeta turned Chi Chi's ship into a capsule, and carried it in his pocket. He then went over to Chi Chi to pick her up. "I'll be right back."


	2. Chapter 2

At Chi Chi's house. Gohan went through the kitchen to grab some spices from the cupboards. He then remembered Goten is still there. "Might as well check on Goten before I leave." Gohan went upstairs then to Goten's room. He opens the door carefully and sees Goten tucked into bed. He smiles and closes the door. Gohan suddenly senses Vegeta's ki and someone else. "Vegeta? What's he doing here? Mom?" Gohan heads outside. Outside the house Vegeta carefully sets down Chi Chi. Gohan saw Vegeta with his unconscious mother. "What the hell happened Vegeta!?" "You're mother tried to kill us again." "I thought you said the decoy would work. " "I guess she finally saw through it." "Let's just get her to her room." As Gohan picked up his mother he caught the smell of fish all over her. "Geta why does my mom smell like fish? "Doesn't she always smell like that?" "Geta…" "What is it?" "Did you hit my mom with the shark?" "No… she ran into the shark!" "Really Geta." "Gohan do you really want your mother to wake up and yell at me for proposing to you?" "She knows?" "Yup." "Let's put her upstairs and get out of here."

While taking his mother upstairs Vegeta kept glancing at Gohan's lace shorts. He started breathing deeply through his teeth trying to ignore Gohan's lace. Sadly his plan's not working. Gohan entered his mothers room and set her down on her bed. While doing that, Vegeta watched every one of Gohan's movements… with lace panties. As they went downstairs his breathing soon turned into growls. Gohan heard him growling and was worried "Are you okay Geta?" Vegeta answered "Just... dandy." Gohan thought "Dandy? Never heard him say that one before." While Gohan was busy with his thoughts he tripped on his own feet and fell to the floor with a *THUD*. Vegeta studied the view of how Gohan landed. He landed on his bottom, legs wide open exposing his groin covered in lace… That's the last straw. Gohan groaned "Ow… that really hurt, hope I didn't wake up Goten or my Mom. Can you help me up Geta. Geta?" Vegeta knelt down between his legs and kisses him. He rested his hand on his mates thighs which caused Gohan to gasp "Geta... we can't do it here… we're at my Mom's house remember?" "I don't give a damn anymore." "W...Wha..?" Vegeta moaned against Gohan's neck "That's what you get... for teasing me too much." "Geta…" Vegeta unbuttoned the collared shirt. "Now… you're gonna have to deal with it, until we're both satisfied…" He started caressing his young mate's chest stopping at a breast playing with his hardened nub between his fingers while brushing his lips against the other one. He continued onward leaving a trail of kisses on his abs until he reached the waistband of the lace boyshorts that have been driving him crazy the whole night. He started nibbling on his inner thigh causing Gohan to raise his head until he was looking at the ceiling "Don't you dare look away!" Vegeta startled Gohan "Look at me…. Look at what I'm doing to you." "Ge..Geta… please." The older Saiyan rubbed his mate's clothed groin with his plam, inserting his middle and ring finger inside one of the leg gaps of the lacy underwear, feeling how moist Gohan's half hardened member. Vegeta looked at his mate and smirked "Enjoying yourself huh." Which made Gohan feel embarrassed. He took out his fingers, spread his thighs farther. he was able to catch his scent emanating from his crotch area which drove him wild. He knelt closer placing his lips on his groin and bit the shaft softly. Gohan couldn't control his movements as he pushed himself against Vegeta's face, He used both his hands to cover his mouth so no one could hear his moaning. The older saiyan continued on biting the the length until it was a complete five inches. He unzipped his black slacks taking out his length and places it onto Gohan's rubbing himself around in circles torturing him. After a few minutes of sexual torture, Gohan's instincts had enough and took control by pushing Vegeta onto the floor and started fondling his older mate's seven inches of pure pleasure. He poked the head keeping it still then started to lick from the base, slowly heading upwards the shaft and covering his head with his lips while adding a bit of suction and releasing it with a pop. He does the same maneuver again a few times, while fondling his privates. Vegeta lifted the young saiyan's face for a moment, causing Gohan to stop whatever he was doing. Vegeta then took hold of his cock aiming it into Gohan's mouth "Try swallowing the whole thing." Gohan looked surprised "Geta… I already tried last time, it's not going to fit..." "Just try I want to see." Gohan took hold of the shaft, he placed his lips on the head, he slowly bobbed his head on the tip a few times then attempted to take the whole thing into his throat. He stopped about midway. he couldn't push anymore because of the gagging feeling he's getting in his throat. He looked up and moaned trying to get an answer from his prince. Vegeta being the messed up person like he usually is purposely ignored his mate's pleas by looking at his cute failing attempt to take his whole length in. It tempted him to forcefully push the rest of his length. Gohan moaned louder still trying to get the older saiyan's attention then started to release the shaft, but felt Vegeta grab a handful of his hair to keep him in place, which caused Gohan to panic. "I'm not done yet." Gohan started whimpering, he suddenly felt Vegeta's cock moving in and out of his mouth. "Just keep sucking." Gohan did what he was told. Vegeta grinded his cock in different directions of his mouth. He lightly touched the roof of his mouth, and pushed against both cheeks. After feeling a bit satisfied he finally released Gohan's hair. When the younger saiyan slowly lifted his mouth from Vegeta's length he left a large amount of spit lathered everywhere. he then placed his lips on one of his mates testicles and starts adding suction to it while trying to release his prince with one of his hands. At the same time he started to get more and more aroused playing with Vegeta. He used his other hand to reach down to his lace panties and starts pleasuring himself by applying a bit of pleasure to his groin. Feeling it wasn't enough, he slid his hand underneath the underwear and stimulates his moist head. How he wished to tear the annoying underwear off because it was in the way. He went further down to stimulate his genitals which caused him to breathe through his nose. Vegeta wondered why Gohan's ki changed, then noticed why and couldn't have felt more heated watching his mate stimulating him and himself at the same time. He shooed his mates hand away from his shaft and help Gohan by stimulating himself. He aimed his length towards Gohan's face hoping he'll hit his target. With Gohan having both hands playing with himself he started to feel close. "Geta..! I… I… I'm!" "I know... me too!" With one final jerk Vegeta came on Gohan covering at least half of his face, and some on his chest. Gohan took out his hands from his now moist underwear smearing himself in his own juices. After catching his own breath Vegeta spoke " God… You have no idea how cute you look like this." "Gohan didn't care what he said at the moment he just felt like passing out. He looked at Vegeta and couldn't believe he's still hard. Vegeta asked "Wanna go for round two? I'll let you ride me." Suddenly they heard a voice call out "Big bro..? Vegeta..?" Which startled them both. Goten came out of his room sleepy. He woke up from the noises heard from downstairs. Vegeta cursed "Dammit! Why? Why now?" "Let's get outta here Geta."

Back at Kame house. Yamcha asked "What the hell took you guys so long?" Vegeta retorted "None of your buisness beta male." Yamcha resisted arguing and sighed "Whatever, we don't want to know. Did you guys bring the spices?" Gohan hands the spices to Yamcha. Krillin looked curious when he saw Gohan in panties "What's with the panties Gohan?" "Vegeta happened that's all you need to know." "Right… Let's just start cooking." While all three of them went to go prepare Doby for breakfast, Vegeta stopped Gohan "What is it Geta?" Vegeta looked serious "Your panties, give them to me." "What!?" "Give them to me now." "Why!?" "So I can jerk off tonights events later." "Why do you need my underwear for that!?" "Your scent turns me on." "What am I going to wear Geta!?" "Hold on I have the other pair." Vegeta took out the other pair he has in his pocket. Gohan's jaw dropped when he saw the underwear resembled a jock strap, but made out of lace. "Vegeta that's only a few pieces of string!" "Please...sweetie…" Gohan blushed "No!" "Cutie..?" "It's not gonna work Geta." "Please my little angel…" Gohan growled and answered "Only if you find me pants." A moment of silence went by "Okay." Another moment passed by "Well..." "Give me your underwear first." "Are you kidding me!?" Vegeta holds out his hand. Gohan sighed. He looped his fingers around the waistband bent forward and pushed them through his legs, taking his feet out. He hands the moist panties to Vegeta "You're sick, you know that right?" Vegeta smirked "I know I am."

Later at Chi Chi's house. Chi Chi started to wake up and stretch her arms. She quickly realizes she's at her house. "How did I get here!?" She heads downstairs "The last thing I remembered was being at Kame House. I was trying to save Gohan from those beasts. If I'm here than that means Gohan saved me. We probably made love last night too, since I smell like fish." Chi Chi felt like skipping. She happily hummed and went to the kitchen finding Goten who was eating breakfast. "Morning Mom, how was your sleep?" "It was great Goten, where's your father?" "He's in heaven." "Your real father." "My real father is in heaven." Chi Chi sighed "Goten, Gohan is your real father." "No he's not, he's my big brother." "Do you know where he is so I can thank him for last night." "He went with Vegeta." "Very funny Goten." "What's funny about going with Vegeta?" "I know Gohan was here last night." "He was, then he left with Vegeta after they were playing with each other last night." Chi Chi freaked out "What!? Vegeta was here!?" "Yeah, he was playing with Gohan last night in the living room." "What were they playing Goten!?" "I don't know. I just heard both of them yelling they were coming, but they were already here so I didn't understand their game." Chi Chi's eyes widened then she fainted. "Are you still sleepy Mom."

Back in Southern California. It's nighttime now and Ron Burgundy was the only one still waiting for Doby on the beach. Everyone else including Baxter went home. "I'll keep waiting Doby." Brick appeared out of nowhere "You'll get over his passing Ron." "Dammit Brick I told you he's not dead. He's just late." Brick pulled out a stuff animal of a blue shark. "Here, it took a while to go over all the other stuff sharks to find the one that looks just like Doby." Ron took the shark "Thanks Brick." "At least this Doby won't bite you."


End file.
